Love is in the Air
by Nubiangeek63
Summary: Michel falls in love but tries to keep it a secret from


Author: Nubiangeek  
  
Summary: Michel falls in love but tries to keep it a secret from  
  
Lorelei and Sookie.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Michel headed for his meeting with Lorelei and Sookie with a  
  
little pep in his step. A friend of his had set him up on a blind date.  
  
Normally, a blind date would not be something that would excite him. He had been on many excruciating blind dates where people that Michel thought knew him, had set him up with someone that they had assumed was perfect for him. In every case, they were horribly wrong. But, for some reason, he was feeling optimistic this time.   
  
His friend Carl's wife worked with a new teacher at the Stars Hollow  
  
Elementary School. The woman was new in town, and she was taking over  
  
for a woman that was on pregnancy leave.  
  
"Hey Michel, did you get a haircut?" Lorelei asked.  
  
"No." He answered in his monotone voice.  
  
"You look different. Doesn't he look different, Sookie?" Sookie  
  
agreed.  
  
Michel was tired of all of this personal talk. In fact, he didn't want Lorelei or Sookie to know anything about his blind date. They went on with their meeting, but Michel was, secretly thinking about his upcoming blind date.  
  
Amy was new to Star's Hollow. Rumor had it that she was from the Midwest, and was touted for being a small town girl. Michel had dated different types of girls, from 'high society' to plain Janes. He was anxious to see what this woman would be like.  
  
Michel arrived at her doorstep at precisely seven o'clock. He  
  
was glad that he had stopped to get flowers on the way. The flowers  
  
would be a nice touch.  
  
The door opened. For a brief moment, Michel thought that he had  
  
been transported to heaven. The woman that stood before him was about his height. She had black, wavy hair that stopped just below her shoulders. Her skin could be described as café au lait, and she had the most amazing amber colored eyes that he had ever seen. This apparent angel was now smiling before him. "Hi, you must be Michel. The flowers are lovely. Won't you come  
  
in?"  
  
Michel was still trying to find his tongue as he followed Amy into the house.  
  
"I just need to put these into some water, and then we can leave." He heard her say.  
  
She emerged from the kitchen with her sweater in her hands. Amy  
  
locked the door behind them and followed Michel out to the car. Even  
  
though he couldn't yet speak, Michel was glad that he hadn't forgotten his manners.  
  
On the ride to the restaurant, Amy surprised Michel.  
  
"You're shy, aren't you?" she asked right out of the blue.  
  
"Uh, uh . . ." Michel stammered.  
  
Amy smiled.  
  
"It's okay. I like shy guys."  
  
Michel, who thought that he was acting like the biggest dork, seemed a bit relieved. At least she understands why I'm acting this way, he thought.  
  
"I don't usually act this way . . . " Michel began. Boy, that sounded stupid, he thought.  
  
When they arrived at the restaurant, Michel was aware of the many eyes that were upon them. He didn't know if they were looking more at Amy, or if they were looking at him in an envious way.  
  
Michel pulled the chair out for Amy, and then went around and sat down himself. The first few minutes, they perused the menu and then ordered.  
  
After this was done, there was an uncomfortable silence.  
  
Finally, Amy said, "So, Doris told me that you're about to open an  
  
inn."   
  
"Uh, yes. We are in the final stages. I will be the manager." He still maintained that stiff demeanor. He was not comfortable yet.  
  
Amy smiled again. She had to get him to loosen up.  
  
"Doris says that you are a school teacher?"  
  
"Yes, I teach third grade."  
  
They continued to talk more, and Michel seemed to get more and more confident. By the end of the evening, the two were like old friends. Michel had loosened up considerably. He had even managed to laugh on occasion. Michel noticed that they were starting to finish each other's sentences.  
  
As he walked her to her door, he began to get nervous all over again. He wanted to kiss her. He had figured that out halfway through dinner. Now that the moment had arrived, the thought of it terrified him.  
  
Amy noticed the change in his behavior, and guessed at its source.  
  
"Michel, are you all right?" She asked softly. She was looking at him with those beautiful eyes, and he was speechless.  
  
Amy took matters into her own hands. She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. Michel couldn't believe it. Amy watched for his reaction. Michel swallowed hard. In one brave moment, Michel took Amy's face into his hands and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. He took a deep breath and kissed her deeply. Amy's arms flew around him and she pulled him close. Michel had never felt so happy.   
  
The next day, Michel joined Lorelei and Sookie at the Inn. He was practically grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Michel, I tried to call you last night. Where were you?" Lorelei asked.  
  
Michel became flustered. He didn't know what to say. Did they know something?  
  
"I was out." He explained briefly.  
  
Lorelei and Sookie waited for a moment to see if he would explain further. He did not.'  
  
He lapsed into thought. He thought about the kiss that he and Amy had shared. He had never felt that way before. He would have liked to go on kissing Amy all night, but that was not to be. After that terrific kiss, Amy politely said goodnight and disappeared inside.  
  
Michel intended to call Amy that afternoon to ask her out for that evening. But, he thought that he might chicken out. Part of him thought that last night had been a dream. What if the evening had not actually taken place? He knew that he was being paranoid, but that was natural to him.  
  
When he got home that afternoon, he decided to call Amy. Before he could get up enough nerve to call, the phone rang. It was Amy.  
  
"Hi Michel, I missed you." She said. Michel was taken aback. Some might think that Amy was very aggressive, but to Michel, she was saying what he actually wanted to hear.  
  
"I missed you, too." He responded.  
  
"Do you want to get together this evening?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yes, I would like that." He answered.  
  
They made plans to see each other that night.  
  
After he hung up, the phone rang. It was Lorelei.  
  
"Michel, we're going to get together tonight at Sookie's to go over recipes for the Inn."  
  
"I can't make it." Michel said.  
  
"What?" Lorelei couldn't believe her ears. Michel sighed heavily.  
  
"I said that I can't make it. I have plans."  
  
The silence hung momentarily in the air. Lorelei was trying to think of what Michel could possibly be doing that night. One thing that she knew for sure, he was hiding something. And she was determined to find out what he was hiding.  
  
That evening, as Michel dressed, he thought about Amy. He didn't know where this relationship was headed, but he hoped that it would go a long way. He didn't want to say that he was in love with her, but he thought that, maybe, he was.  
  
Amy arrived at home about four-thirty. She would be preparing dinner for Michel tonight, so their relationship had been stepped up a notch. She tried not to let the enormity of the events overwhelm her. She felt really comfortable with Michel, as if she had known him all of her life. This was a rather scary thought.  
  
After checking her mail, she decided to start preparing dinner. She started with the salad. She had gone to the market on the way home so that everything was fresh.  
  
She chopped all of the yummy veggies, and thought about Michel. She made the dressing from scratch, and put it in the refrigerator. She looked at the clock. It was five-fifteen. Michel would arrive at six-thirty. She went ahead and started the sauce for the pasta which would need time to simmer. Then, she went to get dressed.  
  
"Come on." Lorelei called.  
  
"Mother, what are we doing?" Rory asked as she hurried to catch up.  
  
"We're spying on Michel." She explained as she pulled her jeep out into traffic.  
  
Rory was afraid to ask why they were spying on Michel, but she did anyway.  
  
"Michel is up to something." Lorelei said. Rory waited for her mother to continue.  
  
"Michel actually has a life. I'm going to find out what it includes." Rory tried to hide the smirk on her face.   
  
When Michel pulled up in front of Amy's house, he had no other thoughts on his mind except Amy. If he had looked in his rear view mirror, he would have seen Lorelei's jeep.   
  
When he knocked on Amy's door, Amy answered and kissed him full on the mouth. Lorelei almost had a stroke.  
  
"He did what?" Sookie asked. She could hardly believe it.  
  
"He kissed her." Lorelei replied.  
  
Sookie was trying to picture it. She couldn't.  
  
"What do you know about her?" Sookie asked. Lorelei had heard a number of people talking about the new teacher down at the diner. The only thing that she had heard was that she was from the Midwest. That's all anyone seemed to know about her.   
  
Lorelei decided to confront Michel. She wondered why he didn't tell her. After all, wasn't she his best friend?  
  
As soon as Michel came in the next morning, she rushed him.  
  
"Okay, spill it." She blurted out. Michel was shocked, but he knew exactly what she meant.   
  
"Are you talking about Amy?" Michel stammered. Lorelei was surprised that Michel even admitted it.  
  
"Amy?" Lorelei asked. Michel nodded.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to tell me about her?" Lorelei asked. She waited anxiously.  
  
"No." He decided.  
  
"Oh come on Michel, I love, love stories."   
  
Again, Michel was hit with the realization that he was falling in love with Amy. Lorelei noticed his hesitation.  
  
"You're falling in love with her, aren't you?" She asked, smiling.  
  
Michel looked terrified.  
  
"You are in love with her!" Lorelei exclaimed. Michel looked like he was going to pass out.  
  
"I suppose I am." He caught himself saying. Michel and Lorelei's eyes met.  
  
"I've never felt this way before, Lorelei." Lorelei couldn't believe it. Michel had never opened up to her like this before.  
  
"She is very special." He continued.  
  
Lorelei wanted to laugh, but she saw how serious Michel was.  
  
"Does she know how you feel?" Michel looked horrified   
  
"I can't tell her."   
  
"Why not?" Lorelei asked.  
  
He didn't know why, but he couldn't tell her.  
  
"Well, I feel sorry for Amy." Lorelei said as she turned to leave.  
  
Michel had decided to tell Amy how he felt. Lorelei was right, he thought, Amy needs to know.  
  
"Amy, there's something I need to tell you." He began, when he saw her that night.  
  
Amy immediately thought that something was wrong. What if he decided that he didn't like her after all, she thought. Michel noticed the look on Amy's face, and guessed at its source.  
  
"I love you." He blurted out.  
  
She was so shocked, and her face showed it. Michel mistook the look for a look of disgust.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said softly. Amy smiled and touched her hand to his cheek.  
  
"No, I was just shocked. That's all."  
  
Amy leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips, as if to give credence to what he had said.  
  
Michel was so happy, He took her into his arms and kissed her deeply.  
  



End file.
